


Just Want The Best For You

by afteriwake



Series: The Summer Of 100 Surprise Stories - Summer 2018 [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Confessions, F/M, Happy Ending, Interviews, Love Confessions, Molly Hooper is a Singer, Music Videos - Freeform, Mutual Pining, POV Sebastian Moran, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sebastian Moran Feels, Sebastian Moran is a Security Guard, Time Skips, Unrequited Crush, top of the pops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: There's something familiar about her voice, but why are her songs so sad?





	Just Want The Best For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaronlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/gifts), [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts), [SHolmes20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHolmes20/gifts).



> This is an entry for the Fandom Christmas in July that I'm posting a bit early here and will post to Tumblr in July. There are a lot of prompts being answered for this! First is the CIJ prompt " _songfic_ " because it answers a prompt from **Aaronlisa** that was part of the lyrics to "Something To Do" by Depeche Mode (" _Grey sky over a black town / I can feel depression all around_ ," and the "original" song was from a prompt claimed by **SHolmes20** while I used an AU **Dreamin** sent me for the setting (“ _'this is so unfair there’s this song getting popular and the singer sounds like you and all these lyrics almost sound like they could be about me but you’re singing about lost love and you weren’t in love with me wait I’m watching the music video and crying and hey that’s definitely you wtf' au_ ”).

_Why do we have to go through so much pain and confusion in order to be happy?_  
_Why can't we just feel bliss?_  
_Why all the tears and all the scars?_  
_I just want to be okay. Is that so much to ask?_

His eye was starting to twitch every time that song was playing. It seemed to be a smash hit all over the UK, just in time for the holiday countdown chart, but honestly? It was just incredibly depressing to listen to. The woman singing it had a lovely voice, and there was something about it, something familiar, that he just couldn’t place, but bloody hell, he honestly just wanted her to be happy so she wouldn’t be as depressing as Adele.

Adele’s later album, yeah, that’s what he hoped she made, because really, he could listen to the voice all day, just not _these_ songs.

He finally picked up the remote and turned the telly off without glancing at the screen and then looked up from his spot nearby the door. He hadn’t seen that one doctor in a while, Molly Hooper. As she was in the morgue in the basement and the security office was just right next door, he’d been making it a point to get to know her, make sure she was a bit safer. But she hadn’t been by his office with her normal coffee in days. Maybe even a week now.

And he missed her.

He leaned back and thought of her. She was rather plain, admittedly, except for her eyes. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown, like the best type of hot cocoa on a cold night. And speaking of cold nights, he’d gotten rather close to asking her for drinks of the non-cocoa variety when she just...disappeared.

He decided maybe it was best to not let his heart out of its iron cage in the end. He sighed and turned on the telly again because silence equaled thoughts he didn’t want.

“...so, Molly, what was the inspiration for the album? You have a chance of being on Top of the Pops this year.”

 _Molly?!?_ He turned the volume up as it clicked as to what was so damn familiar about the singer’s voice: it was _Molly’s_.

He looked and saw a snippet of the video playing behind his Molly, who was being interviewed and looked...well, rather uncomfortable. She’d always come off as shy to him, and here she was, being interviewed on television? He just wanted to rescue her.

“There was...well, someone I fancied, but I could never get the courage to tell him, and then it just seemed as though he saw me as a friend. Nothing more, you know? So he was my what could have been. I couldn’t even tell him when I left my post because it just broke my heart.”

“So he was a co-worker?”

“Sort of. Staff in another area.”

The interviewer turned back to the camera. “Let’s look at the new video for Molly Hooper’s newest single, shall we? I think you’re all in for a treat. It’s her cover of ‘Something To Do’ by Depeche Mode, off her hit album ‘One Less, No More.’”

He paid attention to the video, listening to it, and when the song hit the lyrics “ _Grey sky over a black town / I can feel depression all around_ ” and he found himself tearing up he decided enough was enough. A quick check of the employee database he had access to showed Molly’s mobile number was on file, and he dialed it, hoping she hadn’t switched to any sort of unlisted number.

After a few rings, there was an answer. “Hello?” Molly asked with confusion etched in her tone of voice.

“Did you write an entire album about me?” he asked, getting right to the point.

“Oh! Seb!” She gasped the word “Oh” and then breathed his name. “You...heard?”

“I’m watching you on the telly now,” he said. “Or your music video, at least. Just saw a snippet of interview.”

“Oh my God...” she said, trailing off.

“You in London right now? I mean, will you be around for a bit?”

“A little bit, yeah,” she said.

“Then can I make amends and take you to dinner for being a coward?”

There was a pause, one that was long enough to make him think she might have fainted or dropped the phone, and then there was an answer. “I’d love to.”

“Good,” he said, sinking into his seat, a wide smile on his face. “Good...”

**\---**

Her world tour ended up being cut short due to an unexpected pregnancy and a marriage to one Sebastian Moran, but a year later, Seb watched in pride as she sang a sweet Christmas carol to their daughter Mariah, knowing that when Molly finally got around to making another album, there would be much happier music on it.

Just liked he’d wanted for her.


End file.
